love the way you lie
by Lion Sove
Summary: it's a little song fic i put together. Kenny/OC please R&R. T just to be safe.  Ana and Maxwell Sove.


Love the Way You Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own South park or "Love the Way you lie" even though Matt and Trey are lucky bastards I love them anyway :D I took MiyuXDeidara's version and changed it a bit. Thanks for the inspiration! I hope you don't mind me taking this! Most of the ideas here are from her and you deserve most of the credit. Thanks again! I only own Ana Sove and some of the plot.

I sat on the fresh grass, looking up at the sky and looking at clouds. I soon felt someone crawl over next to me and sat down. I looked over to see the familiar blond sitting next to me and he smiled warmly. I gave back a smile, but it was a bit smaller. I'm not a person who smiles too much, well actually not at all. He grabbed my hand with the ring he gave me on it. Not a wedding ring, but a promise ring. Kenny and I have been secretly dating not too long ago, not because I'm embarrassed of him or anything. I just don't want people to start to spread rumors, and those bitches spread like wildfire.

He tenderly fingered the ring and moved closer to me, cuddling up. We were on a field trip to the park in Mr. Garrison's class since he was too lazy to teach us anything. Now, I know what I'm doing. I know that Kenny might cheat on me or some shit like that, but it's my choice to love Kenny, I strangely love the way he lie's.

{Rihanna}

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts,

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,

But that's alright because I love the way you lie,

I love the way you lie.

Back at school we were on our way to 5th period, I lost Ken when Kyle got confused on where we're going. I made my way through the halls and paused when I heard noise coming from the janitor's closet. I sighed, knowing what was happening but pressed my ear against the door. My bored expression immediately turned into disgust and I shuddered. "KENNY YOU RETARDED BASTARD!" I shouted.

I heard a gasp and shuffling of clothes and the door slammed open to reveal Kenny and a flushed Bebe. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. He was about to say something but I punched him before he made a sound. "Bitch." I muttered, close to tears and I walked off.

I drew a shivering breath and quit crying. I brought this on myself. It was my damn fault. And I deserve it. I felt someone drag me to the bathroom and pinned me against the wall. He placed his hands on the side of my head forcing me to look at him. I tossed my head to the side. "Ana, please look at me." He pleaded. "I hate you, you lied to me." I mumbled. I pushed him out of the way and started for the door.

"Wait! Where you going?" He shouted. "I'm leaving you!" I said back. "No you ain't!" he ran after me and hugged me from behind. "Let me go." I muttered coldly. "No! Not unless you tell me you're not leaving!" He screamed. "Let go!" I screamed right back. He spun me around and kissed my brutally and ended up in a make out session.

{Eminem}

can't tell you what it really is,  
I can only tell you what it feels like,  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe,  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight,  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight,  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown,she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again,  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great,  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane,  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped,  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name,  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again,  
I guess I don't know my own strength,

_[Chorus - Rihanna:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts,  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie,  
I love the way you lie,  
I love the way you lie.

"Hey Ana!" A familiar voice called from behind me. I turned to see my super best friend Kyle. "Hey, here's my favorite Jew!" I said warmly. He gave me a tight hug. "You act like you've haven't seen me for years." I laughed. "Well I'm not used to being away from you for so long!" He laughed back. "I've gotta go, Stan wants me to help him study." I nodded and he gave me a light kiss on the cheek 'HEY!" I looked over and saw Kenny with a rage filled expression and stomped up to kyle and screamed. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING JEW!" While grabbing his collar. "Kenny let go!" I shouted. "DON'T FUCKING KISS HER EVER AGAIN OR I'LL GO HITLER ON YOUR JEWISH ASS!" I grabbed a glass bottle from the garbage and broke it on his head. He looked over and saw my furious expression and pried him off Kyle. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH KYLE OR I'LL GO GODZILLA ON YOUR POOR ASS!" He stared at me. "You know what? Maybe I will leave." I walked off. "ANA!" He ran after me and blocked my way. "Move." I said bitterly. "No." he said right back. I slammed him against the locker's and ran in one of the classrooms. He caught up and banged on the door. "OPEN THE DOOR!" He screamed. I looked over at the window and pried it open. I suddenly heard a crash. I looked over in shock and saw that Kenny broke down the door! I turn back to the window and I'm halfway out.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" He screeched grabbing my waist and pulling my back in. "LET GO! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I spat. He spun me over and gave me a hard kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged at his blond hair.

_[Eminem]_  
You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them those chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw hit 'em  
Throw 'em down pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

We were sitting in the park bench, smiling and enjoying ourselves. We were talking about random things and heard a bell ring. We looked over and saw the ice cream man. He held up I finger and walked over to him. I turned around, thinking about everything that's happened to me lately. Kenny cheated, he got pissed off at kyle, and now we're at the park. I sighed to myself. I deserved that first one, but then all of a sudden he went Freddy Kruger on him. I chuckled remembering that prank I pulled on them last Halloween (once she go Kruger, you never get through her, and once she go Freddy, all your deaths are ready.) I soon heard a feminine giggle. I turned and saw Kenny making out with a girl that wore almost nothing on. I felt myself shaking violently and stood up and walked off, mumbling inappropriate words under my breath. "Where are you going?" I heard him call. "Away from your poor ass!" I said back. "Ana! Wait!" He screamed. "NO I'M SICK OF YOU ALWAYS DOING SHIT TO ME! I WAS WRONG! I CAN'T HANDLE IT KENNY!" I screamed back, running to Kyle's house. "STOP!" He screeched.

_[Chorus - Rihanna:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

"ANA! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" Kenny shouted from outside. I cuddled up in the corner with kyle who was holding me tenderly. All of a sudden we heard a crash. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kyle's dad yelled. "NOT WITHOUT ANA!" He screamed "GET OUT OR WE WILL CALL THE POLICE!" Kyle's mom screamed back. I held onto kyle for dear life. "CALL THE DAMN COPS FOR ALL I CARE! ANA!" I heard Kenny running up the stairs and slammed the door open. "Jew…" he growled. Kyle and I stood up. "Leave me alone." I muttered. He ran to me and pushed Kyle away. He slammed me against the wall. "KENNY LET GO OF HER!" Kyle shouted running up to us and punching him and cradled me in his arms. "MOVE!" He growled. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANA ANYMORE!" Kyle said blocking Kenny. "ANA YOU BELONG WITH ME!" He begged. "NO I DON'T!" I slipped off the promise ring and threw it at his face. "I'm done dude… I'm done." I whispered pushing past him and walked out the door.

_[Eminem]_  
Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
I told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time. There won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna

_[Chorus - Rihanna:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

I woke up in my bed, I turned and saw the blond, sleeping peacefully. I kissed him on the nose and he lazily wrapped his arms around his waist. I ran my fingers through his hair and I looked at the hand with the ring on it. It's not a promise ring, it's a wedding ring. No matter what me and this block head had been through, I love him. And I just love the way he lies.


End file.
